A turningpoint in his life
by Nathaly1
Summary: Set in a different universe. Goku doesn't know about his saiyajin heritage, Vegeta tells him Vegoku yaoi
1. chapter 1

A turning-point in his life  
  
  
  
  
  
The very beginning.  
  
  
  
Goku was sitting at an enormous mahogany desk in his office. A lot of papers were spread out in front of him. He frowned then wrote something on one of the papers.  
  
He raised his head when he heard a knocking at the door. "Yes." The door went open and his secretary stepped in to say:  
  
"Mr Son, the meeting begins in 10 minutes!"  
  
"Yes", Goku replied in a monotonous voice.  
  
He watched the door closing after the woman. For a moment he turned in his leather chair and stared out of the window. The glass front that took up the whole wall at one side of the big office allowed a phenomenal view over the city. It wasn't raining but it looked like it would start immediately. Grey heavy clouds darkened the daylight. He turned back to the desk and placed the documents carefully in a map. With the map under his arm he headed to the conference room.  
  
The glance of one or two of the secretaries followed him going to the elevator. As usual he wore a neat black suit with a dark blue tie. His hair was put straight backwards with some sort of hair gel that made his hair appear deep black and gleaming. Polished black shoes completed his perfect, accurate appearance. His expression though was hard and uncaring.  
  
As he entered the conference room all conversation suddenly stopped. He took his place at the head of the table and looked at the men sitting around a large wooden table.  
  
"Go on!" Goku said sharply.  
  
The person next to him jumped and started a monologue about the balance sheet of the last month when suddenly the door burst open.  
  
  
  
A man appeared in the door followed by an infuriated woman right behind.  
  
"I'm sorry! I couldn't stop him. He says you know him.", she shouted in a high penetrating voice, looking at Goku .  
  
The man that stood motionlessly near the door looked terribly bad. He wore a long dirty old coat beneath you could see ripped clothes. His black unkempt hair stood upwards. He was injured. Fresh and old dried blood was mixed with dirt. Obviously he was in great pain. The stranger was bent forward, face directed to the ground, and one hand was pressed to his stomach.  
  
With great effort he raised his head a little, just far enough so he could focus on Goku.  
  
"Do you know him, Mr Son", the woman said, emphasizing her importance more than it would be necessary.  
  
Goku took a quick glance at the homeless looking man then turned away in disgust.  
  
All eyes were directed towards him, but no one was surprised at his reaction.  
  
"Unlikely", he spat out angrily. How ridiculous this was.  
  
He pushed a button and spoke into the microphone: "Security, to the conference room."  
  
The intruder didn't move but tried to make eye contact with Goku. He wanted to say something. His mouth opened slightly but no tone could be heard. He tried it again and slowly whispered:  
  
"Help... me!" Then again he searched for Gokus eyes. There was no begging, it was more a last desperate cry.  
  
For a milisecond their eyes met. Enough time for Goku to see deep agony in black eyes.  
  
Then eyes lost their focus and suddenly the man collapsed on the floor. No one in the room dared helping him, the woman didn't even consider to do so. She only went one step back from the body as if he had some sort of infectious disease.  
  
Soon after four security men rushed into the room.  
  
"Take him away", Goku ordered, making a slight gesture towards the door.  
  
Quickly, two of them took hold of the stranger's arms and legs without much care and carried him out of the room.  
  
Goku immediately changed back to normal routine. The incidence that had taken only about 2 minutes wasn't worth wasting any thought.  
  
He just had to remind this incompetent idiot at the entrance of his duties. Perhaps he should set an example and fire the man. He hated it being disturbed.  
  
In the meantime, the security men carrying the unconscious body had reached the main exit of the building. They passed the door-keeper and stepped outwards, dropping their burden on the sidewalk a few feet away.  
  
He was left laying on his back. A raindrop reached his cheek and was slowly running down pale skin.  
  
  
  
=====================  
  
  
  
Goku repressed the image of painful eyes quickly and successfully. Only a hidden part of his subconscious wondered why the stranger hadn't shown any fear. Most people couldn't hide a hint of fear when having to deal with one of the richest and mightiest men of the town and above.  
  
After the death of his father Goku had inherited a world wide operating company named Capsule Corporation. His father indeed had not been his real father. The Sons had adopted him when he was just a child. Later, this truth had become a welcome and often used argument to emphasize his worthless existence especially from his dad's point of view. So he had been astonished, this day, when he had received a call that his father had died. Goku hadn't seen him for years. The attorney on the phone had told him that he had to see him in his office. The next day he hadn't been able to fully comprehend the announcement the man in front of him had made that destined him as sole heir.  
  
But even then he hadn't been at his father's grave. He couldn't feel grief. In better terms he felt nothing.  
  
Goku unconsciously unscrew the pen he was holding, screwing - unscrewing, screwing - unscrewing. Then, lost in thought, he pulled the ink cartridges inside out just to place them back a moment later. A nervous habit he himself didn't notice anymore.  
  
The city skyline now glittered from the thousands of lights that one after the other had been switched on. Watching the city lying beneath his feet was one of the weaknesses Goku allowed himself to give in. Today, the pouring rain gave the image some sort of melancholy, a feeling that 'however' distracted and led to nowhere. It was time to call it a day. The black haired gathered some work he wanted to look through at home and left his office.  
  
At 10 p.m. it had become quiet on the 50th floor of the building. He was alone now, he wanted it like this. Being the first in the morning and the last in the evening gave him a feeling of control he aimed for. Goku took the elevator to the ground. His chauffeur was already waiting at the exit holding an umbrella above him and opening him the back door of a black limousine. Goku stepped in and leaned back. As usual the drive went without conversation.  
  
  
  
=====================  
  
  
  
People hadn't noticed the body on the ground. They had rushed past him with their umbrellas in front of their face, fighting with the wind and the rain and trying to get at their homes as fast as possible. Some had made a circle around him, others simply had climbed across his feet. It was dark and misty and at first glance he looked like a sleeping homeless people were used to see in the city. The coat covered most of the worst bloody injuries.  
  
Unobserved Vegeta's eyelids fluttered. Fingertips were moving faintly.  
  
The soothing darkness faded slowly. Light wasn't welcomed, was pushed away but was stronger. Senses began to regain control over his tormented body. It was so cold.  
  
Eyes opened and stopped halfway. Where was he? Although every part of his body was aching he slowly, very slowly rose his head to one side. He looked directly into a brightly lit shop-window. The sudden brightness was hurting in his eyes.  
  
It took a few moments for him to clear the fuzziness and to assimilate what he was looking at. It was a giant brown bear with red pants and black shoes, standing in the window right in front of him. Vegeta blinked, what was this thing doing, waving? He screwed up his eyes and focused harder to see better. Yes, the bear was waving, waving and nodding his head in a synchronous rhythm. For a while Vegeta only stared, watching the regular monotonous motions, not thinking.  
  
He hold the image in his mind. Why would a waving bear make any sense?  
  
He awoke from his thoughts abruptly when realizing that it was raining. Automatically he moved closer to the window to get more protection.  
  
By doing this, reality washed over him. He remembered, he remembered all that had happened. The sudden outburst of mental pain threatened to suffocate him from inside. It was a dull feeling. He reacted physically, gasping and breathing fast in short bursts. He had to do something.  
  
With great effort he lifted his upper body to lean back at the cold glass now facing a broad street. Vegeta was surprised to see himself being at this place. It wasn't the bustling activity from the evening anymore, only a few people were on the way at this time. He trembled and snuggled up deeper in his coat. But the brief comforting warmth quickly was replaced with coldness again.  
  
  
  
=====================  
  
  
  
Goku was sitting on his black leather couch with his legs laying casually on the little table in front of the couch. He had removed his jacket and loosened his tie to make himself more comfortable.  
  
The black haired lived in a very large luxurious loft with big glass fronts resembling those in the office.  
  
The big flat screen TV was on but Goku's attention was directed to his laptop.  
  
The telephone rang. After a few ringing sounds and no motion of Goku the answering machine started.  
  
'You have dialled the number of Son-Goku. I'm not at home, please leave me a message.'  
  
'Goku.., I know you are at home!!!', a reproachful high female voice sounded - a long pause - 'Gokuuu...' the woman piped seductively - a deep sigh - 'Call me back. Hmm. I know you won't. Anyway.' - tu tu tu  
  
The man, tapping on the computer with great concentration, only raised one eyebrow and went on.  
  
It was far after midnight when he fell asleep on the couch.  
  
  
  
=====================  
  
  
  
Vegeta felt sick and weak. This physical helplessness was a complete unwelcome new experience for him. He didn't know how long it would take to recover and to get his full strength back.  
  
The recent past had been a strange nightmare that he never ever would have imagined to happen.  
  
These black eyes he had been looking into. He remembered the cool expression on the other's face, the arrogant ignorance, the disrespect, but also a kind of emptyness..  
  
Nevertheless, he smirked.  
  
There was no doubt about it, this was a Saijayin. The power though buried deep inside had been enough for Vegeta's keen senses to be notified. The search for the other Saiyajin, however, had not been easy.  
  
He wanted to sleep, just a little bit sleep. He was soaking wet, frozen stiff, hungry and so tired. Eyes closed, but the coming sleep was fitful. 


	2. chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews Rogue and Kewla and all the others whose reviews l lost by reposting the fic (*crying*).**

**Second encounter.******

Goku woke up very early in the morning finding himself crouched and still fully dressed on the couch. It was dark outside. He looked at his watch sighing, only 5.30.

He felt for the remote control to shut the nerve-shattering babbling originating from the TV.

- ...you can even clean grass stains on your jeans. „Quick and Brite". Call us now and you get this excellent sponge gratis... -

He needed silence, not this shit! Gathering his thoughts the black haired stretched his stiffened limbs and briefly considered what to do now. It was already too late to finally go to bed so he decided to get up and do his usual morning routine, jogging.

=====================

Vegeta's dreams had been confusing. He saw faces appearing and disappearing, saw people crying.

Then he was gliding in space weightlessly watching a chaos of different colors running into each other and presenting a wonderful spectacle. The colors created a sort of tunnel that was rotating faster and faster. The center of the tunnel was inexorably absorbing everything around like a black hole.

He felt air slowly escaping his lungs forming little bubbles as if he were surrounded by water. His eyes followed the bubbles that formed a long line towards the tunnel center looking ridiculously peaceful. He wanted to stop it but couldn't do anything about it. The urge to breathe in became unbearable. The pressure inside him got stronger and stronger. In contrast to the attractive force of the tunnel he was drifting away into the cold and wide darkness of space.

Forever. As if this would be part of a natural order. It simply happened and he was helpless.

This had been the point he woke and he still had the feeling of fear, sorrow and hopelessness.

An little unwanted teardrop formed in the edge of his eye.

No!

He wasn't the prince of all Saiyajins to give in to such feelings.

NO!

He wasn't dead, he lived and he didn't want to give in. Not him. He raised his head to the dark sky, resting in this postition for a few moments. His fists clenched automatically.

His face showed an expression of deepest concentration and firmness.

Deep inside he found the strength to stand. He was calm and searched the energy of the other Saiyajn.

=====================

Goku leaned forward and supported himself with one hand against the wall of a store, breathing heavily. It had stopped raining, but it didn't make any difference to Goku. He didn't much care about the weather.

Another day. Dealing with boring and sickening people. Always the same stupidity, always the same fight.

One day more. He wondered how he should manage these long 16 hours he would have to spend at the company.

He pulled himself together. As usual his sense of duty won a victory over that part in him that wanted something different

He straightened up and...

„What..!"

Goku jumped back. He saw a man leaning quietly at the wall before him, watching and fixing him with black eyes.

Goku was startled for a moment. He took a quick glance at the man that had been coming from nowhere. Yes, he remembered the black hair and the coat. This was the man from yesterday in the conference room.

For an unknown reason Goku didn't want to look directly in the other's face.

His first impulse was going away pretending not to have seen the stranger. Though suddenly he changed his plan and stopped, angry about himself. Why for Kami's sake should he pretent something.

Impossible that a real threat was coming from this injured man. But something about him was.... He didn't want to think

This stranger became a nuisance to him and he wanted to get rid of him once and for all.

„I will not give money to you. Go elsewhere to beg."

Goku waited for a sort of reaction.

„I don't want to see you again. If I do I will call the police, you understand?"

No reaction.

„I want to know if you understand me!" Goku said in a condescending manner.

As there wasn't anything coming from the man, he finally decided to go. He hadn't the time to deal with this sort of scum. He made a step towards the street without a second look.

„You don't go anywhere!"

The voice was deep and firm and made Goku feel uncomfortably. But that was as ridiculous as yesterday. What was this man thinking. He would take orders from him? He didn't even want to discuss. Goku didn't turn and looked to the left and right to see if he could cross the street. The cars were driving slowly because of the darkness and the heavy fog that was still covering the city.

Vegeta reached forward and grabbed him by the arm with a quick move.

Goku winced and stiffened immediately. He was caught off guard. He wouldn't have expected this.

Goku wanted to shake off the man, but couldn't. The grip was unexpectedly firm. He hesitated to turn round.

I know it's rather short -it's just because I always run out of time. 

**Please give me your opinion (good or bad)!!**


	3. chapter 3

Sorry, that *is* short, but it's supposed to be only the middle part of the chap. Now I even triple chapters. *Tse* What a shame. It`s because I was not at home the last week and couldn't write.  
  
  
  
Second encounter (middle part)  
  
  
  
Vegeta had remained in silence. He had studied the other Saiyajin. 'He damn looks like an earthling.', he thought. 'His pale skin...' The other seemed to be worn out by the jogging , sweat had formed on the others forehead and back. This, together with his simple white T-shirt and jogging pants gave him a more vivid appearance than the day before. One strand of his black hair had loosened and was falling over his forehead.  
  
Goku's words reached Vegeta as if coming from far away. Lost in his observation the prince hadn't understood exactly 'what' the other Saiyajin was talking about but he registered well enough the tone he was speaking.  
  
But he would not let him go.  
  
Before Goku could think more or even turn round he was easily dragged back in a little side-street and pushed against the wall, not brutally but not gently either. Vegeta didn't loosen his grip on Goku's arm and rested the palm of his other hand on the wall beside Goku's head to hold him in place.  
  
Goku felt the cold wall at his back and the uncomfortable near presence of the stranger. The black haired was alarmed and there also was a hint of 'how can he dare' and 'I don't put up with this'.  
  
Vegeta looked at him suspiciously. 'Is it possible that he doesn't know. Or is he playing his role so damned good.' The other Saiyajin was taller than he was so the prince had to raise his head a little bit to look him straight in the eye. What he saw was some fear, confusion but also a kind of rebellious arrogance. But the prince couldn't decipher him.  
  
Goku turned his head to the side and struggled to get free but Vegeta only held him more firm.  
  
Goku stopped his efforts. Instead he stiffened completely and changed to a calm coolness that expressed his resistance. Though in his mind questions were moving in a turmoil.  
  
These eyes are so dark. Like.. Myself?  
  
So much strength. How can it be?  
  
"What do you want?" Goku said emotionless.  
  
"I already told you." 


	4. chapter 4

Second encounter (third part)  
  
  
  
"What do you want?" Goku said emotionless.  
  
"I already told you."  
  
  
  
=====================  
  
  
  
Goku recapitulated the day before. His thoughts ran fast as he tried to bring back the images carelessly laid down somewhere in his mind. He heard again the painful spoken words "Help Me!" Nevertheless he couldn't associate something with this plea.  
  
They always wanted the money. It had became a sport to Goku to divide people into two categories he had created himself. It seemed that every person could be classified in one of them. First category people were subtle or thought of themselves they were. They said terms like 'I love you' but meant in the same time 'I love your money'. They tried to manipulate him thinking he was stupid to not notice it, the dumb adopted son of rich people. The other category was in a absurd way the group of people he preferred, this were the people that couldn't hide it when they first opened their mouth. They saved him a lot of time of false interpretations and hurt feelings on his side. At some time he had began to turn things round and to play after *his* game. He took advantage of people and then when he had became what he wanted he tossed them away. He called it hard reality in a hard world. He didn't felt guilty about it.  
  
'What kind of help could this man want from him?'  
  
The man had seemed to be so desperate. He had felt it without looking at him. Desperation. It hit him, men would do everything when they have nothing to loose.  
  
With his question Goku had returned eye contact. It was just then that he became aware of the strangers appearance. He looked young, but in the same time you could also read a certain maturity in his face. A long ugly wound reached from the middle of the forehead to the left eye and was covered by a layer of mixed fresh and dried blood.  
  
Goku was irritated. The eyes were as dark as his own, when it wouldn't be ridiculous Goku would say they were even more black than his own. It was foreign to him to see someone with such a color expect himself. His random affairs always said they felt blocked and that they wanted to see beyond this black barrier. Though Goku always had felt proud of it. He had always wondered if he had inherited it from his real parents to which he hadn't any kind of memory.  
  
Goku could see his own reflection in the other's eyes. They stared at each other as if they were playing a game and the one that broke the contact first would lose. Finally it was Goku that lowered his eyes at first.  
  
The other was breathing now more and more heavily. Goku felt the breath in his face. It smelled of blood.  
  
Another piece of memory of the day before struck him.  
  
"Why should I know you?"  
  
Vegeta frowned at this question, but didn't answer.  
  
------------  
  
"What are you doing! Mister are you in trouble! Are you o.k. Sir?  
  
Vegeta turned his head angrily. A man of the garbage collection had appeared out of nowhere and stood beside them, indecisive what to do in such a situation. He looked as if he was frightened of his own courage and shifted from one foot to the other. Vegeta and Goku realized that they were standing in a small street that was full of garbage containers and that ended with a sort of wall.  
  
Vegeta growled intimidating followed by a very bewildered glance of Goku, but he took one step back letting Goku off.  
  
Goku rubbed his arm, astonished and relieved to be released so quickly. He noticed that his hand was trembling lightly. "Yes, this man...Please call...." But he couldn't finish. Seconds later he found himself on the ground, then he was tugged upwards by a strong hand and pushed forward. "Shit!" Goku muttered to himself. He didn't know how it happened, but he felt the hand suddenly let go off him and then he was falling hard on the ground at the other side of the wall.  
  
"Shit! Shit! Shit! What are you doing. You're fucking bastard. What do you want!" Goku yelled and cursed loudly. He tried to stand up and wiped his hands on his pants.  
  
Vegeta was leaning against the wall. His breath came fast and in short bursts and his face was contorted of the new pain that spread from his abdomen. He looked at his hand. Fresh blood .  
  
"I need to rest and get care of this." Vegeta said in a monotonous tone and pointed lightly to his stomach. "We go to your home."  
  
Goku looked at him speechless. 'What!' he thought.  
  
"You need to go to a hospital." he then managed to say.  
  
"NO!" And with this statement Vegeta started to head purposefully towards Goku's home. He stopped when he noticed that Goku wasn't following. "Come!" he said coolly without turning round.  
  
Goku hadn't moved from where he had been standing before, an unbelieving expression on his face. 'He doesn't really think a follow him, does he?' He didn't get rid of the feeling that there was something strange about this man and this situation. It didn't became better when he heard the stranger murmuring to himself.  
  
'Typical, it's so typical for you Vegeta, of all Saiyajins I could possibly have found, I came to this stubborn earthling like moron."  
  
And then Goku could hear a hoarse hysterical laughter. Still chuckling Vegeta turned round, his arms hanging limp on each side. He stopped laughing abruptly and forced. Goku recognized the desperation that slowly began to spread in the others face, it was the same expression on his face that he had had the day before.  
  
Vegeta went back in Goku's direction. Goku also took one, two, three slow steps back, but was stopped by the wall. He looked around, there still were no people on the way.  
  
Vegeta grasped the fabric of Goku's T-shirt tightly and pulled him after himself. Goku struggled and punched but after a brief fight with mostly him acting and the stranger only blocking succesfully he realized he couldn't get free. How this man managed to develop such a strength, Goku didn't know. He saw the blood that had soaked into his white shirt from the others hand and he saw the blood on the coat. That was impossible. He must be severely injured.  
  
"I can't help you. I'm not a doctor!" he tried to persuade the other, but the only reply he got was a short hiss. The way to his home the mysterious man didn't say anything more, but what made Goku more worried about was the fact that he seemed to know exactly where to go. Goku thought of different causes that possibly could explain the power of the injured. Maybe drugs or something like this.  
  
  
  
=====================  
  
  
  
Goku hastily tried to find the right key out of the bunch and unlocked the front door to his loft with trembling fingers. He felt the glance of the stranger burning in his face. Once inside Vegeta slammed the door shut, took the key from Goku and locked the door two times.  
  
Vegeta shortly looked around and then collapsed onto the nearest sitting opportunity he found, Goku's couch. Goku stood undecided in the middle of the room frowning that Vegeta was making himself comfortable on *his* couch. He inhaled sharply through his teeth when he watched the blood soaked clothes coming in contact with the fine black leather.  
  
"The bathroom. It's over there." he pointed towards a door.  
  
Surprisingly Vegeta got up and walked towards the door passing Goku. Goku followed him after he had took a quick look at the couch.  
  
Goku was wondering where the keys might have landed after this man had thrown them straight across the room but lost his train of thought when he caught sight of Vegeta. The prince sat on the edge of the bath supporting himself with one hand and slowly removing the coat with the other one. He let the coat fall to his feet. He wore a torn blue fabric that looked like a kind of close-fitting training suit. The muscular fine sculptured body was covered with numerous grazes and bruises, but worst was the injury of his abdomen. The fabric was sticking ugly to the big bloody wound.  
  
Goku stood in the doorway, scared.  
  
------------  
  
  
  
Comments (good or bad), suggestions and questions are welcome. 


	5. chapter 5

My chapters just don't want to get longer, but anyway, I hope you read. Thanx a lot to all my reviewers and to my elder sister, who helped me with some misspelled words and some commas.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kakarotto  
  
The muscular fine sculptured body was covered with numerous grazes and bruises, but worst was the injury of his abdomen. The fabric was sticking ugly to the big bloody wound.  
  
Goku stood in the doorway, scared.  
  
  
  
====================  
  
  
  
Goku awaited the man collapsing again at any moment. That wound seemed to be severe and deep. Goku wanted to turn away but couldn't evade the captivating attraction of the man, his eyes still roaming slowly over the stranger's form. He looked dangerous, strange, in addition to the blackness of his hair and eyes the exotic appearance was further accentuated by thick dark brown, nice curved eyebrows and tanned skin.  
  
The total scene looked unreal, like a clip of a bad film and Goku had to make sure that this man was really sitting in his bathroom. Here. Just now. At this moment.  
  
Adrenaline was sweeping through Goku's veins, his senses were sharp and tense. While watching every little movement of the injured, he wondered simultaneously what may have happened to this man. His thoughts were running in circles, always coming back to the question what might be *his* role in this whole situation.  
  
Mentally he already saw policemen with gloves walking around in his loft, examining the corps of the stranger, taking pictures, asking questions.. that was definitely not what Goku wanted. He didn't want to deal with a dead man in his loft.  
  
------------  
  
Vegeta was aware of being watched intensely by the other Saiyajin, but it didn't bother him. He carefully started to remove the top of his suit. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the reflection of Goku in the mirror, but didn't look at him. Vegeta worked very slowly. 'Ahh.., that really hurt.' Nevertheless the prince loosened. He even was contented feeling another Saiyajin near him.  
  
'Who had been the last Saiyajin he had seen before *it* happened?' Vegeta didn't know anymore. It had been normal, it was everyday life and then wooosch....suddenly, so suddenly all had disappeared for ever. It was so absurd, he tried to remember, he always tried to remember the last words he had heard, the last face he had seen, but he couldn't. What had he been doing the last time he had been there, on *his* planet. 'Kicking away a little stone with his foot?, it would have been the last one. He damn hadn't paid attention to it.' It was gnawing at him. It was making him feel miserable.  
  
But for now he felt contented.  
  
Goku watched the stranger being buried in his activity now and then wincing when accidentally touching some of the lesions. He was surprised to see the man's features softening and relaxing.  
  
The man just began to remove the last remnants of blue fabric when Goku noticed something he hadn't noticed before. An unusual kind of belt that looked furry. 'Had there been a light twitching, no...'  
  
Vegeta finally looked up, realizing what had caught the interest of the Saiyajin. He smirked lightly. With an elegant movement his tail uncoiled off his waist swinging lazily from one side to the other behind Vegeta's back. The effect on Goku was more or less like the prince had imagined. Goku automatically stumbled one step forward staring with wide open eyes at the image before him. Vegeta enjoyed the startled expression of Goku's face. He made one last movement to the front then coiled his tail back round his waist. It felt good. All the time he carefully had paid attention that his tail always was coiled so it had been hidden under the coat.  
  
Goku's eyes were still fixed on the furry appendage unable to let go off. One corner of Vegeta's mouth was raising to another smirk giving him a mischievous look. Vegeta got up and took some steps towards Goku until he stood directly in front of him. Goku was still too dazed to move, only following the dark brown tail as it came nearer.  
  
"I show you something." Vegeta announced and suddenly grabbed Goku's hip with one hand, the other hand slipping under Goku's loose training pants, looking for something. Once he had found the certain spot that felt more softly than the surrounding skin, he gently stroked it one, two times drawing little circles with his thumb and putting just the right pressure on it to send a bolt of electricity throughout Goku's body.  
  
Goku let out a long "Ahhhhh.." as he felt the sudden wave of electricity washing though every part of him, leaving him shivering.  
  
Vegeta, noticing the reaction let go of him, but he still was standing in front of him, looking Goku straight into the face.  
  
"Seems you like it.", he stated still with an amused expression on his face.  
  
Blood was running into his head, Goku could feel the unwelcome heat building in his face.  
  
Judging by the look on his face, this stranger exactly had been known what he was doing. The most embarrassing thing however was that Goku felt being caught red-handed. Goku naturally knew this spot and by the time he even had discovered the reaction he could elicit when touching it. He always had kept this little intimate thing secret feeling somewhat uncomfortable about it. He didn't know why he had it and considered it as something abnormal.  
  
This stranger had known it! Goku was more than confused, he didn't know where to look, so he looked at his feet.  
  
"You've lost your tail."  
  
Goku's head shot upwards. "What?"  
  
"You're tail must have been removed. This spot on your body is the last remnant." Vegeta explained now in a serious tone.  
  
"What?"  
  
Goku was unable to digest what he had heard. However, Vegeta didn't feel like giving the other Saiyajin more explanations. Instead he looked around in the bathroom searching for something. Goku's bathroom was spacious, luxurious and nearly sterile clean. White towels were lying neatly folded up beside the wash-basin. Vegeta took one and hold it under the faucet. He sat back on the bath and started to clean himself.  
  
Vegeta was pondering but then asked: "What's your real name?"  
  
"What?"  
  
It didn't seem as if he would get something out of this Saiyajin. Vegeta continued on cleaning the blood from his skin, being deeply in thought. After a while he looked at Goku, who was leaning against the wall at the corner near the door as if seeking for protection.  
  
"I call you Kakarotto!"  
  
Goku was too stunned to reply something. So he only mechanically watched the stranger finishing his cleaning. When he was getting to his abdomen Goku gave up his corner and took a liquid, some sterile gauze and a normal bandage out of a nearby small cabinet. He passed the liquid to Vegeta and put down the other things beside him.  
  
"For cleaning the wound.", he said.  
  
The prince sniffed at the liquid and then poured the whole content of the small bottle onto another towel dabbing at his injuries.  
  
After Vegeta had dressed his wounds he announced that he was hungry. Not waiting for a response he left the bathroom and reconnoitered Kakarotto's loft.  
  
Goku waited a few minutes. He looked at the bloody towels the stranger had left lying on the white tiles.  
  
It was dawning. Goku switched off the light. Absently his fingers wandered to the 'tail spot' but he didn't touch it. No one other than himself ever had touched him there.  
  
Goku was too alarmed to take hold of a clear thought so he tried to look for the stranger. He found him in the kitchen opening drawers and closets at random. The kitchen was unused because Goku normally was eating out. Vegeta opened the refrigerator. There wasn't much in it: some water, a bottle of champagne, a half full glass of tomato sauce, a big container of chocolate ice cream and some tuna-fish cans. The prince frowned, but he piled up the tomato sauce, the ice cream and the tuna-fish on his forearm, snatched a spoon and went back into the living room.  
  
Somehow he had enjoyed the couch, so he placed the food on the side-table and sat back. He began to spoon up the tomato sauce quickly and then went over to do the same with the ice cream.  
  
"That's really yummy, Kakarotto."  
  
Goku sat on a chair at a safe distance. He frowned when he heard this odd name the stranger had given him for some non obvious reason. "What's *your* name?", he asked, not meaning to get an answer, but he tried it anyway.  
  
"I'm Vegeta. The prince of all Saiyajins."  
  
  
  
====================  
  
Please, please, please leave me some review!!? 


	6. chapter 6

Hi, once more I was overwhelmed by the feedback and the nice comments you left me. Thank you!  
  
I'm not really sadisfied with *this* chapter, but see yourself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kakarotto (part two)  
  
  
  
"What's *your* name?", he asked, not meaning to get an answer, but he tried it anyway.  
  
"I'm Vegeta. The prince of all Saiyajins."  
  
  
  
====================  
  
  
  
Goku could see the pride and the dignity the stranger had put in this slowly spoken statement and that was clearly reflected in the other's face.  
  
But only 'pathetic......' was the first thing Goku could think about, the words meaning nothing to him. The corner of his mouth twitched suspiciously and then a suppressed soundless laughter broke out.  
  
For a little moment Vegeta's eyes became wide and glazed expressing sadness and hurt but then they narrowed in pure rage.  
  
Goku had missed the reactions of the black haired stranger, because he had turned his face away from the other to hide his laughter, somehow knowing that it was wrong in this situation but also being unable to stop it. He had given in to an automatic impulse that wasn't unfamiliar to him. Sometimes, often in the most inappropriate situations, all this pathetic hypocritical talking suddenly seemed so absurd and ridiculous to him, he couldn't avoid laughing. From time to time he wondered if there might be some wires linked wrongly in his brain, because it seemed always that it was only him reacting in such a way.  
  
Goku faced the stranger when hearing a deep guttural growl softly in the beginning but slowly increasing its volume.  
  
The next thing he noticed was the face of the stranger only inches away from his own. He felt a heavy weight on him, a hand at his throat and another hand fisted tightly in his hair. Goku stiffened immediately and started to struggle, automatically grasping the hand at his throat, trying to shove it away. His laughter had long been faded. Though Vegeta didn't squeeze, he looked menacingly into Goku's wide open eyes. Goku could feel the strength the other was radiating, he saw the sparkling black eyes, the determination and bared teeth. He felt completely overpowered and intimidated, always hearing this intense constant rumbling sound. It was like being cornered by a wild animal knowing that you have absolutely no chance. The stranger's strong threatening presence went right through him.  
  
Goku abruptly gave up all resistance, some kind of instinct taking over his actions. He let fall both his arms beside him and his whole body softened, only shivering lightly. He leaned back his head in a defensive gesture giving Vegeta better access to his neck. Goku lowered his eyes and waited, his chest rising and falling rapidly.  
  
Vegeta watched him, but calmed down in reaction to the other Saiyajin's behavior.  
  
"You don't disrespect *me* or *your people*, little Saiyajin, do you?" Vegeta said calmly, pronouncing every word.  
  
"No." Goku whispered, not understanding anything what the other was saying, but nevertheless *no* seemed to be the right word now.  
  
Vegeta stared at him for a while, not moving as did Goku. Then he nearly softly removed his hand from Goku's hair, stroking back a little strand from Goku's forehead, never losing eye contact. Finally Vegeta slowly stood up and returned to his place on the couch. He took the spoon and continued eating the ice cream. He soon had finished and opened the tuna-fish cans.  
  
Goku didn't do anything, he still sat on his chair concentrating on pressing his hands against the chair to stop them from trembling. His breath steadied a little bit, but still was far from normal.  
  
Vegeta screwed up his mouth when tasting the saltiness of the fish after the sweetness of the ice, particularly when it was a mixture of both, since ice was still sticking on the spoon, but that didn't stop him from devouring the food. Being ready he leaned back and closed his eyes. He knew that when giving in he would fall in an almost comatose sleep, taken that his nightmares would let him. He looked at Kakarotto, who himself quickly looked away.  
  
Vegeta sighed. 'Nevertheless Kakarotto's a Saiyajin.' he thought. 'He just has to learn some little things.'  
  
"I'm going to sleep, little Saiyajin."  
  
Goku knew that it was him that was addressed, he rapidly searched for something to answer, but then, the other already headed to his bedroom and soon was out of his sight of view. 'Like it would be his own appartement.' Goku thought. He nestled at his T-shirt, automatically searching for something, his pen, but it wasn't there. He realized that he didn't wear his usual suit top, but a rather *bloody* T-shirt. Disgusted he hurried to take it off and tossed it crumbled up on the floor.  
  
Vegeta found the bedroom immediately, he had discovered it before when looking for the kitchen. 'Kakarotto is a good name", he thought, 'I will deal with him later.' A content smiling spread over his face, nearly touching a *smirk*.  
  
Goku waited some seconds then stood up. He took some steps towards his bedroom, but then paused, one step forward, pause, he didn't know if he should dare taking a quick look rather than waiting. Finally he slowly approached his bedroom on tiptoes, asking himself in the back of his mind why he was acting so silly. He could see that the door was open. Standing in the doorway he first saw blue fabric on the floor, what had to be the stranger's pants. Then he saw *him* in the bed. Actually Goku could only make out nothing more than black hair. But that was enough, as if thunderstruck he turned and went back in the living room.  
  
Excited he went back and forth in his loft recapitulating words like Saiyajin, Vegeta, prince and Kakarotto. Absently he picked up the remnants of Vegeta's meal and disposed of it in the rubbish in the kitchen. 'Why am I doing this. I don't have to do this.' he thought. Usually a woman daily took care of all the coming up housework.  
  
'Oh, what time is it?', he suddenly thought and looked at his watch, 7.18 a.m.  
  
'What to do now.., what to do now.., I have to go to work.., what when the woman turns up.., I don't know when..., normally I'm not here at this time...' Goku quietly muttered to himself, repeating the questions over and over again, walking aimlessly through his loft, but never coming to a conclusion.  
  
'What is *he* doing? I take another look at him,' Goku decided 'then I will see further.'  
  
Goku repeated the action he had made before, that is tiptoeing to the bedroom door, pausing, waiting, breathing in soundlessly, pausing again...  
  
This time Goku dared to enter the bedroom. Very carefully he stepped closer and bent over the sleeping person.  
  
This *Vegeta*, he remembered the name, was sleeping. He lay on his side with one arm over the blanket. He looked kind of peaceful. Goku stood silently, being wrapped up in his observation. There was a thought tangling in his mind. He really would like being able to look at the tail more close or even touch it. A shiver ran through his body. But the stranger was well tucked up and only one knee had freed itself from the blanket.  
  
'Why don't I do something?' Trying to come back to his senses Goku went through the options he had. 'Calling the police? Overpowering him while he is sleeping? Looking for the keys?' Goku dismissed the first and the second one, but in the end he really could look for the keys.  
  
Goku straightened up and headed to the door. Suddenly a loud "NO!" broke through the silence. Scared, Goku turned immediately, but relaxed in relief when seeing that the stranger still was sleeping. Vegeta turned his head restlessly from one side to the other, his mouth forming soundless words. Also something under the blanket was moving back and forth, probably the tail, Goku concluded.  
  
Goku left the room and headed towards the front door. He stood in front of it with his back to the door and tried to remember in which direction Vegeta might have thrown the keys. He decided on one and slowly followed the possible way of the throw with his gaze directed towards the floor. Finally he went down on his hands and knees to look under the furniture trying to not overlook anything. Goku was content that he was doing *something* and fully concentrated on this task, distracting himself from his thoughts.  
  
He winced when he heard painful cries: "STOP!" and in a much lower voice "Please stop!".  
  
  
  
====================  
  
  
  
I still have this problems with my English, as you probably have noticed, so is there anybody who possibly would like to beta-read the future chapters of this fic? 


	7. chapter 7

I want to thank Rogue for beta-reading. Wow, you did really a very good job *looks at her with big eyes*, it sounds so much better like this, thanks. And yes, I understand what you mean, you are right, I try to do my best... *Scratches the back of her head* (Goku style)  
  
@Kewla: it's definitely a yes (coming later)  
  
@Vegeta-lover: glad you like it  
  
@Anime no Oujo: hmm.., not exactly, but see yourself  
  
@Elanya: thanx again  
  
@Goku Mum: I know it, many questions, I try to explain things soon  
  
@Kiarene: hope it's still kinda interesting  
  
@Sakura: Danke für das Kompliment! *knuddel*  
  
  
  
The prince of all Saiyajins  
  
  
  
He winced when he heard painful cries: "STOP!" and in a much lower voice "Please stop!".  
  
  
  
====================  
  
  
  
Vegeta was standing in a familiar room of the huge style and dimensions of Vegeta-sei. He walked through the room to a door that appeared rather small in relation to  
  
the extreme height of the room. Though, when standing in front of it, it was twice as big as the prince himself. He pushed a small button and the door opened slowly with a characteristic humming. The prince stepped through and  
  
wasn't surprised at all to find himself being in the kitchen of Goku's loft. He was hungry so he naturally opened the fridge. It was quite empty, but behind some tuna-fish cans he discovered some sort of roasted meat. 'Why haven't I seen this before?', he thought. He took the meat contentedly and walked back to the other room, but it wasn't the room it had been before. He headed back into the kitchen and looked around, finally seeing a second door, he must have overlooked before. He stepped through and stood at the beginning of a long corridor that curved to the left so he couldn't see the end. He walked further and further and the more he walked the more light he felt and the more the outlines of the corridor became blurred and threatened to vanish. "NO!" Vegeta had a very bad premonition and walked back in the direction he had come from. After a while he quickened his pace and then nearly started to run but it was difficult because the increasing weightlessness was lifting him more and more off the floor. The prince knew exactly what would come next.  
  
He would suffocate.  
  
"Stop! Please stop." he cried into the darkness that was building around him. He woke up the moment the words had erupted from deep inside. He recovered quickly this time, breathing deeply in and out. Though it was painful, Vegeta didn't want to let go of the dream and replayed it before his inner eye. He wanted to keep the memory of the room on Vegeta-sei, catch the smell, the sounds, the colors. For only a moment the images of the dream were still vivid, but they faded all too quickly. His eyes were still shut, but his surroundings crowded in on him inexorably. He felt the much too soft mattress, in which he sank further with every little shift of his body. He heard a faint 'tick tick tick' and became aware of the daylight, yet it was not brightness from the sun shining. It had felt so real, but now with clear thought it was impossible to bring this feeling back. It faded away.  
  
Vegeta noticed that he had his knees drawn up to his chest. He stretched his legs and turned around to lie on his back, slowly opening his eyes. A white ceiling and a playful lamp shade that didn't match the functional and modern furnishings of Goku's apartment came into his field of vision. He sensed quickly for Kakarotto, and found him near, maybe in the living-room. He made an effort to hear something but apart from the monotonous ticking, he heard  
  
nothing. 'How long had he slept? It couldn't have been long.' He wondered if he had cried out loud in his dream, but he did not think he had.  
  
It was strange. It was the first time he had dreamed of Vegeta-sei, since it had happened a year ago. Though he feared his dreams, they were the only way to bring back images long had forgotten that were slumbering in his sub-consciousness.  
  
When *it* happened, he hadn't witnessed it with his own eyes. He wished he had.  
  
The extinction of his home planet.  
  
In a strange way he thought that he owed it to his people, but he hadn't even been near. He owed it to them to watch and suffer, suffer like they had suffered. It was the least he could have done and he felt guilty that he hadn't. Perhaps it also would have helped him to realize. He couldn't even find the damn words to describe it or maybe he just didn't want to. Words make things appear so final and unchangeable.  
  
It was so quiet here. It resembled the silence you experienced when traveling in a space pod, but even then you could hear a sonorous rushing and from time to time some beeping noises. He missed the familiar sounds that always had accompanied him, silence had been rare on Vegeta-sei. He had such a feeling of loss, he felt so empty, he never thought he would feel this way. He also never ever had thought that things could change so easily  
  
and so fast. It shouldn't have happened. This cruel twist of fate should *not* have happened. His future had lain clearly in front of him. And now what did he have?  
  
He didn't know why he always had the feeling to suffocate in his dreams. He had never had a similar experience in real life.  
  
Why couldn't he simply sleep. His arms and legs felt so heavy. They were lying limply beside him as if they didn't even belong to him. It was like each and every single day of the past year had settled onto his shoulders like a heavy weight. He yearned to sleep, to sleep and never wake up. He had been tired all through this last year. His current injuries and pain only intensified his condition. They also seemed to affect his dreams. Why couldn't he give in into his dreams and stop breathing instead of fearing it and struggling against it? Why of all people was *he* living and...  
  
Kakarotto was swirling in his mind. Vegeta still could laugh about that irony! Perhaps the last Saiyajin apart from him was standing there in front  
  
of him and this man had not the faintest idea about being a Saiyajin. A nice twist of fate or a nice game that someone had thought of while in a playful mood.  
  
The prince, now, meant to know if the other really didn't know who he was, and therefore he didn't know him, the prince. It was something in the other's eyes or something about his reactions that finally had convinced the prince. He was suspicious about everyone and everything, but here, here was  
  
something that made him lower his barriers. 'But, why didn't he know? You never forget who you are.'  
  
He never would have talked to this Saiyajin, if the situation had been different. He never would have met him And the 'little Saiyajin' wasn't the least bit grateful.  
  
'You are trapped in *damn* emotions, you're idealizing things. You are acting like you have never seen a Saiyajin before.' Vegeta thought to himself. 'Would you ever have asked this Saiyajin for help a year ago, why are you doing it now?'  
  
But he had to admit, in favor of himself, that when asking for help he actually hadn't known that the Saiyajin was in such a state of silly unawareness. Yes, his power level had been very low, in regard to a Saiyajin. He should have been suspicious but it was always possible that the other was hiding his power.  
  
  
  
====================  
  
  
  
After the cries had broken through the silence Goku had stopped in his movement and listened attentively, but he only had heard silence and sounds  
  
he never had paid attention to. He was aware of every little creaking of the parquet floor that was caused by his movements. His nerves were stretched to the limit. Goku forced himself to sit back on his heels and to relax. Why was he reacting in such a way? Fear?  
  
Fear of what? Fear of hearing something that he didn't want to hear?  
  
  
  
====================  
  
  
  
Vegeta thought about what he should do now. Did he feel better after the short sleep? No! Get up, but he had just gone to bed? Try again to sleep? He felt wide awake and tired at the same time. But he had to admit the warmth in the bed was pleasant.  
  
Nevertheless the prince decided to get up. First he needed something new to wear, because he couldn't put on his old torn clothes. He walked into Goku's closet to look for suitable pants. One side of the small room was completely occupied with suits that were hanging nice and neatly next to each other, being arranged after the color ranging from black to blue. The other side was reserved for shirts and ties and at the floor were standing many pairs of black shoes. Vegeta was used to wear tight-fitting but comfortable clothes of a soft and thin stretch material. He found another sort of blue pants but the fabric was hard and rigid. Finally he was contented with a pair of training pants similar to those Goku was wearing.  
  
Stepping out of the room he couldn't avoid to catch a side-glance at his reflection in the large mirror, that was put up at the back wall of the room. 'You look awful.' he thought. 'What a sad picture of a prince.'  
  
He walked over to the living-room. Goku had heard the footsteps of the man and had jumped up, hiding the door keys he finally had found behind the side-board in his pocket. Now he was standing expectantly in the middle of the room. Goku's first focus was the tail that was coiled securely around the prince's waist. He then noticed that the Saiyajin was wearing some of his track-suit bottoms, only bare tiptoes looking out under the too  
  
long pants.  
  
The prince silently walked to one of the armchairs and sat down. Goku became aware that he himself must expose the same sight as the other, since he had  
  
took off the T-shirt. He felt uncomfortable, but he didn't want to leave the room to get a new shirt. He *hated* it when this stranger just stared at him without saying anything, so he decided to go on to the offensive.  
  
"You say you know me?" he asked.  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"So I know you?"  
  
"No."  
  
'Hm..' Goku paused confused. 'Wasn't this man contradicting himself? Hadn't he called him *Kakarotto* and *little Saiyajin*. Did he remember the words right'? 


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Goku's POV:  
  
  
  
My offensive ends as quickly as it has started, a light feeling of disappointment creeping up. I didn't really expect anything, did I? I curse it to hell and shove it back, but it keeps gnawing at me.  
  
The silence is stretching and minutes are passing by. I clench and unclench my fists. He takes over the part that is normally reserved to me. Normally it's me that doesn't talk much, I don't need to. But this situation *now* makes me nervous.  
  
I'm astonished when he finally starts to speak and I turn my head to him, frowning and making sure that he notices it.  
  
"You didn't understand what I told you, did you?" he states.  
  
"You haven't told me anything." I reply in a calm and stern tone.  
  
He stands up and walks towards me. I don't back away, I only raise my upper body a little bit to look him in the face. I can't read his expression. Standing in front of me he reaches forward and slowly runs his fingers through my hair. He stops suddenly and takes a strand in his hand. He seems to enjoy my hair.  
  
I try to forcefully slap his hand away and I am successful. It did not seem like I could make him but he removes his hand anyway, again that little smirk on his lips. I don't like this.  
  
Taking one step back the stranger looks in my eyes, "You are a Saiyajin."  
  
"What does that mean?" I'm fed up with him hurling phrases at me that make no sense.  
  
"It means exactly what it says."  
  
Suddenly his tail unwinds from his waist and swings in front of me. It touches my chest lightly. It feels soft. Before I can react the tail coils around my left forearm. Automatically I reach to touch it but my right arm is quickly grabbed firmly. Being caught off guard, I must have a very stupid expression on my face. The tail has a very strong hold on my arm. The sensation is strange.  
  
"You are this. Do you see? This! We. Are. Saiyajin. Look at me!" He bends down until I can smell him. "We fight! You see this.. and this..!" He points at his bruises and his bandage. "That's what we are. We are fighters. And we are proud of it."  
  
I try to grasp what he is saying, I hear it, yes, but it's so difficult to think.  
  
"You wouldn't last a second, if I didn't want it. This is not a damn game. You better learn it, now!"  
  
I prefer saying nothing.  
  
"Oh, it's so much fun to talk to you." he pauses, "NOT" He walks the couple of steps to the window front and stares out, standing with his side to me so I can see his profile.  
  
"Do you know why I called you Kakarotto." he says in a more moderate tone, not turning his head.  
  
"No."  
  
"You don't remember the name? Ka-ka-rotto. Think carefully."  
  
I repeat the syllables in my mind. "I don't know the name."  
  
"I didn't realize it at first, but I think it's your name."  
  
So I was right. He knows me. "Who are you?" I burst out.  
  
"How stupid are you Kakarotto. Do you think when you ask the same over and over again, you need not use your brain? Do you have any clue what would have happened to you if you acted this stupid a year ago?"  
  
He turns and raises the arm a little bit taking his palm upwards in an odd looking gesture but he stops in the middle of the movement and lets the arm fall beside him.  
  
"What would have happened to me?" I ask provocatively.  
  
"You would be a dead bloody ugly looking piece of flesh."  
  
"Oh, how disgusting." I say in a mocking tone "And why don't you do it?" I expect him getting angry and threaten to kill me nevertheless, but instead of answering he stares again out of the window. I can't stop provoking him. "Seems you can't do it. You need me. I don't give a shit about your threats." I watch him intensely. He clenches his fists. Seems I'm on the right track.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
I'm astonished, this wasn't the kind of angry *Shut Up* I expected. But I don't give up now. I intend to push him over the edge.  
  
"I'm not stupid. I can add two and two together. Seems to me that your situation isn't the best. *Stop, please stop*" I imitate the stranger's voice, trying to sound as desperate as possible, "It's not that I didn't hear it, you know."  
  
I see his eye brow twitching, but he doesn't move. He's only standing there. I really would like to know what he is thinking now.  
  
He's reserved and arrogant and only gives me the information he wants to give me. The more he keeps saying nothing the angrier I get. Though, at the moment, he seems to be far away smirking, his face holding a more sad than angry expression, I'm not satisfied in the slightest. I want him to react to me, lose some kind of his self-control. I'm ready for it. My anxiety seems to have been extinguished. I almost *want* him to touch me, because then I can put up a fight, somehow I even have the urge to something physical. I want to show him that I'm not as weak as he probably thinks I am.  
  
He fixes his gaze on the raindrops that pelted against the glass pane again and says coolly, "It doesn't matter anymore."  
  
No, no, that's not the deal. "It doesn't matter? You do kidnap me in my own apartment and then you say it doesn't matter?" I say aggressively.  
  
He acts as though I should be thankful for him kidnapping me. I don't know what he means exactly, but I interpret it in such a way that he wants to drop the subject or maybe he thinks I'm too stupid to understand anyway. I'm not ready to let the subject drop.  
  
  
  
  
  
I removed the chapter titles, so no more ridiculous first, middle and end part chapters, but numbered chapters that might also be different in length.  
  
A big thanks to Rogue for beta-ing this chapter! *huggles her* 


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
  
  
Nothing. He takes no notice of me. He simply doesn't want. I shouldn't be in such a rage. It doesn't matter to him anymore, why should it matter to me, then? But I can't stand being ignored like this. This man is nothing.  
  
Nothing, Goku tried to convince himself. It seemed to him that he had to correct some little details. "*Who* wouldn't last a second?" Goku said derisively. He would have liked to spit the words out directly into the other's face, but instead he had spoken to an unmoving quiet wall.  
  
Silence.  
  
Maybe he should make things more clear and so Goku added, "It seems the pants you are wearing belong to me, aren't they? The bandages are *mine*, don't you think s ..."  
  
Vegeta turned so fast, Goku had not yet finished speaking. Without even blinking the prince brutally ripped the bandages off from his body with one single quick movement. Goku winced involuntary. The wound didn't look much better than an hour ago and by the harsh treatment, what healing layer might have been formed was ripped open again. Vegeta threw the torn gauze on the floor in front of Goku's feet, who backed away a little bit when they fell against his leg.  
  
The expression on Vegeta's face was emotionless and it seemed like he was looking straight through Goku. He didn't even look at his wound like it wasn't important at all. Then he seemed to turn his attention back to the window, so Goku couldn't see his face anymore. He didn't know if the other didn't want to look at him or if he didn't want that the taller male saw his face.  
  
Vegeta felt vulnerable, the Saiyajin he had found was getting through his defenses. It hurt. Maybe he really had gotten to a worthless and helpless piece of trash, like he already was in the eyes of this earth-raised Saiyajin. A pale imitation of a prince.  
  
So he reacted like each earthling would do, maybe even each being, he tried to hide his face and emotions from the other, being aware however that this act itself was a testimony of his weakness. But he wasn't able to look in the other's eyes, he just couldn't do it.  
  
Goku wasn't sure about his feelings. He had wanted a reaction and he had got a reaction. Maybe he should keep on digging his finger into the wound and say something like "*It seems I have found a delicate point, didn't I?*". Maybe he should anger him a little bit further. But somehow the words didn't want to come out, it just didn't feel like a victory.  
  
What do I want?, Goku thought. He was stuck. He could easily say: "*Thank you for giving me back the bandages, now go, you can regard the pants as a present.*" Though he couldn't do that. He wanted to *know* what this all was about. He wanted to find out what the stranger was hiding.  
  
"Where do you come from?" Goku asked deep in thought.  
  
"Vegetasei. But it's all gone."  
  
Goku heard the murmured words and there was something in that voice, that reminded him a scene in his life he thought he had forgotten...A sequence of vague images and words was shortly flickering in his mind. It was his father, sitting at the dining-table without moving, his glance downwards. The room was dove in darkness, daylight only floating sparsely through the window. Goku couldn't make out his father's face. But he did understand what the man was murmuring to the table-plate "*Your mother has died*". He hadn't said anything more to him at this day, he even hadn't looked at him. Goku clearly remembered how he had felt: frightened and lonely, and small. His mother had died of cancer when he was 12. He had loved her. She hadn't been like his father.  
  
Why did he remember this now? The voice or perhaps it was the way the other was standing there. "*Vegetasei*". "*Gone*". The words still echoed in his mind. He had the feeling that nothing was normal and nothing would be normal again, just like it had been, back then.  
  
Goku left his thoughts, realizing somewhat awkwardly that he had, as a result of thinking loudly, put another question to Vegeta. Though there was more.  
  
He didn't want to ask, but something pushed him to do so. He knew his voice would not be so uncaring as he wanted it to be. The other would inevitably see the desperation that would lie behind the question. How desperate he wanted to know this his whole life. But there was also anger and a deep fury about his real parents that had abandoned him and the wish to know and the wish not to know was fighting inside of him since this one moment long ago. It had been soon after the day his mother had died when his father said to him, "*You even aren't my son.*" His father didn't care about him anymore. Goku knew why. It had been the wish of his mother to adopt him, not that of his father.  
  
Goku breathed in deeply and asked the person that he meant would be able to give him an answer, "Am I related to you?"  
  
"What...?" Vegeta began but stopped when he finally gave Goku a look, "We are not related, Kakarotto."  
  
"I thought, that maybe, we.. "  
  
"... are Saiyajins. That's what I told you and that's what I tell you now for the last time. We are born on Vegetasei. To make it clear to you, I and you are *not* born on Chikyuusei. I am Vegeta, heir of the throne of Vegetasei and so I'm prince of all Saiyajins."  
  
Goku jumped up from the couch. Nothing could hold him there at this moment. He wanted to.., he just wanted to be away. He felt so stupid, so damn stupid. The whole time his thoughts had been locked up in a cage, that he himself had built, where they were running wildly in a circle, unable to see beyond the walls. To see beyond the walls of a cage that was named *I want to know who are my real parents*.  
  
He really had thought he would hear something like *I'm your lost cousin from overseas and I came to see you*. There had been this signs: the intimate knowledge of this certain thing at his back, the similarities regarding the color of the eyes and the hair, the name Kakarotto. He hadn't understood why the other didn't want to come out with the simple truth. He simply hadn't heard what the exotic man was *actually* saying: "*I'm the prince of all Saiyajins.*" "*You are a Saiyajin.*" "*We are fighter.*" "*You are not born on Chikyuusei.*" What if that weren't only words? What if this all was about something much more greater?  
  
But this..this couldn't be true!  
  
He leant himself onto the sink in the kitchen and opened the faucet up to the limit. He watched the water rushing into the sink and disappearing into the drain. He stared at the spectacle, wondering why it looked so unfamiliar and different, why all things appeared to him in a different light. Would it be like this when you discover that you suffer of an incurable disease? He often had tried to imagine how this would feel like. He had wondered if the world wouldn't be the same anymore.  
  
It couldn't be true! Goku felt more and more strange and dizzy. He splashed some cold water into his face with both hands.  
  
He hadn't noticed Vegeta standing in the doorway. "You don't belong here."  
  
Goku kept his hands on his face, as if it was protecting him to have to hear more, as if it stopped the things that kept invading him from all sites. He felt insecure.  
  
"You're a shame.."  
  
No, not this word, Goku thought. All, but not this. He had had this before. "I AM NOT A SHAME FOR ANYONE!" he yelled infuriated. Not being able to hold himself back anymore, Goku placed his fist hard on Vegeta's abdomen. The punch hit the prince off guard and he crouched forward. But Vegeta wouldn't be a Saiyajin if he hadn't grabbed one of the other's hand in a firm hold.  
  
Though, Goku didn't want to give up. One caught hand didn't stop him beating at Vegeta's stomach with the other fist as if his life depended on it. He hit the wound over and over again, with all the power he could summon. It was like all the frustration wanted to burst out from him at this moment.  
  
Vegeta could stand much, but the precise hits that landed at a spot he was very vulnerable at the moment, didn't miss the wanted effect. Each of it sent him waves of pain through his body. Vegeta tried hard not to fall, but it got more and more difficult and his knees got dangerously weak. Though he was struggling to get back his strength the prince finally collapsed onto the floor, tugging the crazy taller Saiyajin with him and therefore escaping the offensive for some seconds. It was enough time for Vegeta to recover as much as he needed to get control over the other.  
  
One minute later two black haired Saiyajins were kneeling on the floor. The smaller one had fully captured the other, holding him tightly to his body; this way he wouldn't slip free and the Saiyajin warrior was able to get his own breath back. Apart from two chests rising and falling rapidly in unison the pair didn't move.  
  
The prince was too wrecked out to only think to shift his current position. Goku wasn't less exhausted, but he wouldn't have been able to move, even if he had wanted to.  
  
Goku found himself in an odd position. A strong arm was rounded around his neck so that his face was pressed to the left side of the other's chest. He couldn't breathe in very well and to add to his lack of comfort his lips were in very close contact with the prince's skin. He even was unable to close his mouth adequately. Both his arms were forced to his back and held firmly.  
  
I'm not a shame for anyone, Goku repeated in his mind. Never to be good enough. Never to belong to them. For a long time these feelings had pushed him into a deep black hole, from which he only had been able to free himself with much effort. His father had had the ability to make it very hard for him, always trying to shove him in deeper and deeper. It made him so angry.  
  
Normally he didn't overreact like this, let alone start a fight. In the circles in which he was moving you didn't do such a thing anyway. He used words instead. Though he had felt a certain urge to use his fists before, he never had really done it. Goku was startled about himself.  
  
In fact he hadn't had much physical contact to another male before, so the situation he was in was more unfamiliar to him than he wanted to admit. He heard and felt the racing heartbeat of the other. Loud and near; too near.  
  
I'm not a shame ...I'm not ...Goku's anger more and more trailed off ... his thoughts were circling more and more around the very near presence of the stranger. He was aware of the warmth of the other's body and the cold rising from the tiles. Senses were sharpened to detect the slightest contact that his body made with that of Vegeta. His state was that of deep tension.  
  
In an effort to close his mouth, Goku touched the other's skin lightly with his tongue. It left a spicy taste in his mouth, with a nice unidentifiable note of freshness, that was slowly disappearing. But he could still catch something of it with his nose.  
  
Another sensation that held Goku's full attention was, beside the not so gently grip of a hand, the soft but also quite strong touch of something furry around both of his forearms. He knew it had to be the tail. To feel the touch of it and to imagine that it belonged to that man he was pressed against, it was so foreign, so incredible.  
  
Goku felt as if he was in a new reality, that was blurred, but then again very clear. A reality that was different and unfamiliar but then also appealing, or appealing because it was different. To submit to it was tempting in a way. Goku sensed in himself a small glint of positive excitement accompanied by a nice tingling.  
  
When he was moving his lips a little bit, just to get more comfortable, opening them and turning the head minimally, he could strike his tongue over the warm skin only one moment and it wouldn't be a great thing at all. Somehow feeling he was doing something forbidden Goku again was discovering the exotic taste.  
  
Then he noticed a shift in the other's body and the death grip around his neck was loosened. Goku was startled, because when he rose his head as much as it was possible in his position, he saw Vegeta's gaze lying on him.  
  
The thumping stabbing pain had ebbed to a bearable level and Vegeta could breath again normally. He simply hadn't expected that the larger Saiyajn would beat him and then that it would be so painful. Damn the injuries that made him so vulnerable and damn his own inattentiveness.  
  
He watched Kakarotto looking up to him and fixed again these onyx black eyes which only could be that of a Saiyajin. While regaining his control he had noticed something. A little lick that was a trace too long to actually be of accidental nature.  
  
I could show him ..., Vegeta thought. He may be weak at the moment, but he still could easily show him, prove him who he was, let him *feel* the enormous disastrous power inside him. Kakarotto wouldn't even know what was happening. He wouldn't be able to argue either.  
  
The earth-raised Saiyajin was a shame for the whole Saiyajin race.  
  
Though the Saiyajin prince wasn't doing it. Maybe, Vegeta thought, the other was even right in that. He couldn't do it.  
  
Kakarotto's face was kind of handsome and saiyan, nevertheless. And he had some courage, at least. Or he just didn't know it better. But Kakarotto certainly seemed to know what rage meant.  
  
Vegeta had the strong urge to ruffle that hair, black like his own and contrasting nicely to milky pale skin. So straight, so severe, so tamed. It just seemed so unnatural. What if changing it, Vegata thought. This Saiyajin probably wouldn't like it, what was definitely one more reason to do it.  
  
He would stroke lightly with only his fingertips, beginning at the back and working slowly to the brow. Gently, like this. And then, do it all over again. He would get a little bit more rough, ruffling the hair in all possible directions to make a nice mess out of formerly regular hair. The prince stopped, his hand still buried in thick gleaming hair, noticing that his tail had started to lead a life of his own. He let it happen.  
  
  
  
(un-beta'd, sorry) 


	10. chapter 10

title: **A turning point in his life**

author: Nathaly

pairing: Vegeta/Goku

category: AU

rating: R

disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective copyright holders.

notes: This was written one year after chapter 9. I can't guarantee perfect coherence.

**Chapter 10**

Had he really done that? 

Clearing his mind, Goku snapped himself out of the moment. Soft fur was ghosting across his shoulders, lingering here and there and slowly sliding down his spine. Suddenly it felt too real. He couldn't deny the hand in his hair either. Goku felt very uncomfortable with himself, in particular because he had allowed this to happen. 

Or maybe nothing had happened at all? Goku decided to favor action to musing. 

He pushed his shoulders back trying to raise his face from its place pressed to the other's chest. Tensing the muscles in his back he managed to get some distance between his face and the warm body. The hand left his hair. 

He could at least try to get out of this. 

"Let go." he said, trying to let his voice sound perfectly blank. He didn't want to give more away than he already had. 

His arms had gotten numb. He didn't notice any reaction of Vegeta. Had he heard him at all?

"Let me go. I behave. I promise." Goku stated evenly. He gave in. It actually was easy, almost natural. 

He waited. The problem was Goku didn't know at all what to expect any more. This was uncharted territory. He had the feeling that he was not in danger, though.

Had the man noticed his lick? He couldn't possibly have. In fact, the more Goku thought about this, the more he persuaded himself that Vegeta had not noticed. Having established that particular point he felt a lot better.

An injured man was not supposed to be that strong. He had seen the man breaking down. He'd seen the injuries. Everything was so out of place and Goku couldn't fathom it. He couldn't come up with any rational explanation for the tail. 

Goku's strained neck was aching. Holding his head in this position with his arms restrained on his back was damn exhausting. 

"Why did you say that," Vegeta asked quietly. Goku felt the hand around his wrists loosen a little bit and registered that he was supposed to raise his face and look up. He didn't understand the question.

"Why? Because I want you to damn let go of me."

"I mean, why did you say 'I'm not a shame for anyone'," Vegeta repeated patiently. He looked like he really expected an answer.

Was he supposed to just agree on that? Yes, I am? "Because I'm not." 

Goku didn't care about the cleverness of his answer. 

"You are not acting as a Saiyajin."

"That's because I'm not a .. Saiya..jin .. or whatever," Goku snapped.

Vegeta stared at him radiating icy silence. After a long drawn pause he finally responded coldly, "So, I'm not treating you like one of mine."

"Fine. Now, let go of me," Goku demanded.

Vegeta released him and stood up abruptly. He walked out of the kitchen. There was nothing left to say. So he didn't. He was so tired of talking and arguing. He didn't want to be a Saiyajin, so then it was.

He had thought for just a moment… Why did he feel such a strong sting at that? It felt like cold spit in his face. 

Vegeta was very proud to be what he was. As the prince he had learned to respect his own family tree and every single Saiyajin, in terms of responsibility and the duty to provide protection. He had learned that he was only the tip of a pyramid built by the sweat of millions of Saiyajins before him. His father used to tell him things like that on the rare occasions he was sitting at Vegeta's bedside when he still was a child. 

******

Goku was still kneeling on the kitchen floor. He brought his arms in front of him and absently stroked his wrists. He had seen Vegeta walking out of the room. He was just walking outside and yet it seemed determined. Nothing in the posture of the slim muscular body did remember of the man from the day before. Or the person Goku had seen in that coat covered body that had broken down in front of him. Goku assumed he was still hurting, but he didn't show it. He was holding himself straight, chin up, shoulders perfectly put back. 

Was he indeed the prince he was claiming to be? Goku was well aware that by starting to consider things he had started to play the other's game. But you couldn't just shake off things that were happening in front of you. They were obviously there. Goku could still taste something exotic on his tongue. 

The tall man ran his hand through his black hair to smooth it back down and got up. He stood there for a moment. Goku couldn't comprehend Vegeta. The man was strong, even dangerous. He'd seen his eyes and the radiating focused sharp glimmer. This man knew what he did and he was not helpless. How could he have thought only for a moment that this man was helpless? A part of Goku's instincts told him to run; another part told him to stay. 

Vegeta hadn't done anything to him. Why? Goku had punched him and he had just immobilized him. He could have done more. It was looking more like he had wanted to soothe Goku. And it even had felt good. 

Shit. What was he going to do?

******

He would just follow his initial plan. Vegeta stopped in Goku's large living room. He was fine. His body still hurt like hell, but he could deal with that. It would heal and he was already feeling better. 

Vegeta looked down his chest and abdomen. The fresh blood already had clotted, but his torso was still looking raw and angry. Vegeta's experiences with injuries were small. He was good. He was an excellent fighter and able to defend himself perfectly. His crucial skill was to see the opponent's next move even before the other himself knew it. It had made him arrogant. However that had only made him even more successful. 

The damage was always looking worse than it was, he had learned that. He had not known that it made him so weak. That it would be so easy to let himself sink into a spiral of pain until he couldn't feel anything any more. He forgot to fight. There was just the feeling of endless falling. He had welcomed the dizziness, because it stopped the thoughts so nicely and effectively. He had given in. 

During one of his more conscious periods he must have felt it. The tiniest trace of a very well known feeling. But it was only later that he had realized the meaning behind the feeling. Small characteristic impulses of energy that excite only a faint idea in your brain, nothing to really grasp on. Not everybody was able to process the idea into something recognizable. You needed training. Training that Vegeta had completed. 

Vegeta had felt the presence of another Saiyajin. It had shocked him so deeply, pulling him out of every dark hole he had threatened to fall in. God, he had needed to find the Saiyajin no matter what. 

When he had found him, at this moment, all he had been able to do was to call for help. He had felt safe then.

There was not much of the initial relief left. Vegeta was angry. Anger was good. The desire to punch things, like this ridiculous sofa that was standing in the middle of the room was even better. But the best thing was the urge to beat himself for his own stupidity. 

Yes and this stabbing pain in his upper body was good, too. It made him feel alive. 

He would go on with his plan. The fist Vegeta had formed was bruising, nails cutting deeply into the flesh of his palm. 

It was the *… or whatever* that hurt the most. 

Vegeta's pride had never been a problem. Whenever someone was as little as looking funny at one of his dependant saiyan warriors, Vegeta was right there to defend the saiyan honor. He was explosive. Always had been. It just had not always been for the right altruistic reason. 

The respect for his people, for the small servant or the loyal third class warrior had not always been there. He had been lectured so often and then after all Vegeta had done the things just the other way round. 

Vegeta wished he had been a better prince. 

It was all there now, doubled and powerful, grown from guilt and real understanding.

Vegeta was feeling something. He wanted to protect.

******

Although Goku regarded his reaction as being necessary, Vegeta did assume things that Goku couldn't know about, it did feel wrong at the same time. An unmistakable power was drawing him to Vegeta and urging him to say something, to explain maybe.

He just didn't know what.

Vegeta was not surprised by the carpeting damped footsteps coming to a halt a few feet behind his back. He could feel the burning glance from the lurking man. 

"I want to learn," Goku broke the silence. "I want you to tell me things about …about Saiyajins." 

"And why would I want to talk to you?" Vegeta said warily and turned.

"You …" Vegeta kept irritating him with his questions as in rendering him dumbstruck. This wouldn't be easy. 

"I … I'm asking you …Please."

Goku could see that Vegeta was checking out his face suspiciously. He tried to return the gaze openly and show that he really wanted this. Or he tried as best as he could. He knew he wouldn't win the staring contest. The intensity of Vegeta's eyes was just wow, he had to look down. 

"What sort of **things** do you want to know, " Vegeta asked, especially accentuating the word things. 

"Where you come from, why you are here, about me."

"Why?"

Goku needed some time to recognize that Vegeta meant this deadly serious. This was not about to make this hard for Goku. It was a legitimate question. Goku hadn't really shown that he was interested. Instead he had succeeded very well in showing the opposite.

Vegeta deserved an answer. But what should he tell him? He didn't even know the answer himself. Everything seemed to trace back to the simple fact that, even if this all was craziness, Goku was right about to jump in. Maybe he wanted to hear his part in the story.

"I can't be a person, who I don't know anything about."

Vegeta let Goku slip from his gaze and sat down on the edge of the sofa, his forearms resting on his thighs and looking on the floor. 

Goku took it as an invitation and settled down, too, but he didn't press. 

Eventually Vegeta started to talk, "I'm coming from Vegeta. 3435 point 98 aeons left, 773 point 34 aeons right in the Vega galaxy. One sun planet, two moons, low water, bigger than earth."

Vegeta shortly looked up at Goku and continued in the same even and subdued voice, "We were at war for a very long time. When the war with the Echoic ended the war with the ice empire began. It was hard and ruthless." He paused. 

"The blockade of Vegeta was the beginning. Then everything went very fast. We had no chance. The planet was destroyed by one blow, precise and quickly.

I didn't see it. It is said that it looked beautiful. Glaring white light, then red, the brightest red, then colors, yellow and blue merging and diverging."

Vegeta composed himself, "This was one year ago. I'm running since then. Never safe. Never be able to stay long at one place. Then they found me. I was able to escape. I came here to hide and heal.

I don't know why I'm still here in this life. I only know that I need to stay alive to do what I have to do. They have to pay for what they did."

Goku stared at him, whispering, "But that's not possible."

"Believe me, there are a lot of things that you don't know."

Goku didn't want to push, but he needed that. "Can you …can you prove what you are?"

Vegeta looked at him with an odd expression. 

"Come here."

To him? Goku rose from his seat and walked across the coffee table. He waited there nearly shyly, not quite sure what to do. 

"Sit." Vegeta said pointing to the seat on the sofa beside him. 

Goku sat down but kept distance. 

Vegeta reached out his right hand invitingly. "Give me your hand."

Goku complied hesitantly. He slipped nearer and extended his right hand. 

Vegeta took it at the wrist. With his other hand he smoothed Goku's hand open, so that their palms touched shortly. Then he pulled back and held his hand up in a little distance across from Goku's. 

Goku kept still not knowing at all what was going to happen. A moment later it was looking like a small light was appearing in the middle of Vegeta's palm. Goku watched incredulously as the light grew and grew until it built a small luminescent ball. The ball was gleaming lightly blue, like the blue in the middle of a flame. It looked so utterly beautiful.

"You feel the heat?" Vegeta asked, facing Goku. 

"Yeah." He felt the heat radiating from the ball on his palm. It was hot, but not uncomfortable hot.

Then very slowly the ball went smaller and disappeared. Goku couldn't turn his gaze away from the spot the light had been, but Vegeta lowered his hand and released his. 

Nooo, Goku thought. Don't. He felt like he had been allowed to see something very special and now it was taken away from him. "Please."

Vegeta just looked at him again with this odd expression. 

"I want … can I … can I please touch you," Goku gestured to Vegeta's hand, the one with which he had formed the ball, "There?"

To Goku's surprise, Vegeta nodded. Goku carefully opened the other's hand like Vegeta had done with his just moments ago. He softly ran his fingertips in small circles over Vegeta's palm. Smooth skin. 

Looking up at Vegeta's face Goku noticed a slight tug at the corner of his mouth.

"I'm just like you, you know," Vegeta said.

"Ah..," Goku muttered stupidly, blushing slightly.

This was the most incredible experience Goku had ever had. "I … How … How do you do it," he asked.

"I do concentrate."

Goku nodded absently and continued his light exploration of Vegeta's hand. It was slightly smaller than his, slim but a very masculine hand. 

Reluctantly he pulled back. Oh God. He leaned back resting his head on the back of the sofa. He felt awkward. At his side Vegeta was still sitting bent forward exposing his back.

What must these shoulders have experienced, Goku thought. 


End file.
